Blessed
by Hydrana Evila
Summary: Well, frankly, I really don't want to write a summary, for it will just waste your time because I write poor summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Any names, places, thoughts, etc

Disclaimer: Any names, places, thoughts, etc. related to the Harry Potter books series belong to JK Rowling, not I.

In a cheerful, upbeat town not twenty miles from London lived a wealthy, publicly kind family, consisting of a father, three strong, intelligent boys, and a small, quiet little girl. And at this time, the family was sitting comfortably in their great dining room, eating a large, rich dinner, which covered the entire table.

The father sat at the front of the table, his two oldest boys closest to him, and the other children next to them. They were all beaming, and chatting, and laughing delightfully. 

This family you have gotten a small description of, the friendly, happy family, is the Venusheart family.The father, whose name was Abraham, was a respected, well-known man of the area, who had a reputation of being a charismatic, child-loving man. The three boys, all well built and handsome, were very much like their father. The two oldest, Basil and Caden, were strong and esteemed, while the youngest boy, Liam, usually shied away from the public's eye, and kept a close eye on his sister. Now, the little girl in the family was nothing like her father and oldest brothers, and only had one trait of Liam. Gwyneth was her name, and she was a tiny, beautiful little thing. She was very quiet, and very tranquil.

If you looked at this family all together, you would know they were related. Well, let me rephrase that. If you saw the men of the family, you would know _they _were kin. They were all tall, strapping, tanned, and dark haired. Gwyneth, however, was small, slender, and lithe, with pale, fair skin, and golden blonde, lustrous locks, falling past her shoulders.

Now, let us get back to the Venusheart's supper…

"Father, you seemed a bit gloomy when you got home today. What could have happened while you were at work?" Basil said concerned, as he put some food on his plate.

"You wouldn't believe the day I had, Basil!" Abraham sighed. "That Lucius Malfoy has been _bragging_ about how absolutely _smart_ his boy Draco is. It's given me a bloody headache." 

"His boy is just starting school this year, right father?" Caden asked.

"Yes, yes. His son is the same age as Gwyneth." Abraham responded. 

Liam and Gwyneth jerked their heads up when Gwyneth's name was mentioned.

"Who is this we are speaking of? Mr. Malfoy's son?" Liam questioned.

"Yes, Liam, Lucius's son, Draco." Basil answered.

Gwyneth tilted her head to the side, thinking. "I know who he is." She said in her soft, feminine voice.

Everyone looked at her, surprised. She rarely ever spoke.

"I—I met him at the company Christmas party last year, when the children had to leave the room. He's rather rude, and somewhat conceited." Gwyneth explained.

Abraham smiled, and leaned back in his chair. "Ah, of course dear, he's a Malfoy!" He exclaimed.

Everyone but Gwyneth roared with laughter.

Later that evening, Gwyneth walked down the candle lit corridor leading to her father's study. Her brothers were in their rooms, studying, but Gwyneth needed to talk to her father. So Gwyneth continued down the hall, in her white cotton nightdress, her bare feet making a soft patter against the wooden floor.

When she made it to her destination, she gently knocked on the door. 

There was no answer.

_Knock, knock._ She repeated her action.

"Go back to your studies, Basil!" Her father's voice came. Basil frequently bothered his father at night.

"F—father it's Gwyneth." Gwyneth said quietly.

Inside the room there was a rustling sound, then footsteps filled Gwyneth's ears. A moment later, Abraham opened his door, and let his daughter in. Gwyneth shyly entered, and followed her father to his chair. Abraham sat, and stared at his daughter.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He said tenderly.

Gwyneth was silent for a moment, thinking of what to say.

Finally, after a few uncomfortable moments, Gwyneth looked up, her deep, dark blue eyes bearing into her father.

"Why do I not fit into this family?" She whispered.

Author's Note: That, my friends, is the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please, if you must flame, do so gently, or you could break my eleven year old heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to the wonderful Harry Potter book series

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to the wonderful Harry Potter book series.

Abraham stared at his youngest child, not knowing how to respond. 

"What do you mean, honey?" He said meekly.

Gwyneth furrowed her brows angrily. "You know what I mean father. Why do I not look like the rest of you? Why do I act differently?" She said hotly.

"Gwyneth, of course you don't look like your brothers. You're a girl." Abraham responded.

Gwyneth sighed. "Father, not like that! Why do I have fair hair, instead of dark? Why do I have nearly colorless skin, when the rest of you are fully tanned? Why do I have blue eyes, when you four have brown!" She cried, a flush coming to her cheeks.

Abraham was silent, for quite some time.

"Why won't you answer me?" Gwyneth asked.

"Gwyneth, I can't tell you why you're different. Not now, at least.When you're older, darling, I can tell you." Abraham whispered, standing up. "Now go to bed, Gwyneth, you need your rest." 

Gwyneth stared at her father's back, and her eyes began to water. "I wish mother was still here, she would've answered my question!" She sobbed, turning around and rushing out of her father's room. 

Outside, Gwyneth's brothers were standing beside the door. Liam grabbed his sister's arm and pulled her over. 

"What's all the commotion about?" Basil asked her.

"That's none of your business." Gwyneth murmured, wiping her eyes.

"It is our business, Gwyneth." Caden said softly.

"Leave me alone." Gwyneth fought, trying to get out of Liam's grip.

"We have a right to know." Liam whispered.

"No you don't!" Gwyneth hissed, finally pulling out of her brother's grasp."Now leave me alone!"

Caden grabbed her from behind, and pinned her against the wall. "Tell us."

"Caden, c'mon, it's not that big of a deal." Liam protested. 

"Liam, she never speaks, when she actually does, I think we need to know." Basil 

said. "And if you don't agree with our logic, you can leave."

Liam glanced at his sister, and sighed. "Gwyneth, you know how hot headed these two are. Tell them, before they resort to violence." He whispered to her, before walking off.

"Let me go." Gwyneth muttered.

"Not until you tell us." Caden snapped.

"I'm not telling you!" Gwyneth yelled. Basil and Caden were born fighters, with short tempers. Although they were only sixteen and fifteen years old, they were already to be in the wizard army, because of their great battle skills. They were very violent, and got everything they wanted.

"Gwyneth." Basil warned.

"It is none of your business!" 

Caden narrowed his eyes and slapped his sister.

Gwyneth took the blow without a sound muttered. "I'm not telling you."

Caden released her, and she fell to the ground.

"She isn't going to tell us." He finally got it through his thick skull.

Basil nodded, and they walked off silently.

Gwyneth stumbled to her feet, and ran her hand through her hair. "I don't understand how I was born into such a violent family." She breathed, a tear running down her cheek.

A month later, Gwyneth was to begin school. Yes, The Venusheart's lived in London, but Abraham had decided to send his children to a Greek academy known as Xanthippe's School for Young Witches and Wizards. It was a much-unknown school, which also had some of the best educators in Europe.

Gwyneth was silent as she got off the train with her brother's, heading for the school. She was in her school uniform, a deep blue robe, with the school symbol, a yellow horse, on the breast. 

Gwyneth had not been speaking with her brothers since the incident outside her father's study. She hadn't even conversed with Liam. 

The siblings entered the school, and Gwyneth was told to follow a woman that approached them as they entered. Gwyneth followed her instructions, and she was led into a small room where about twenty children her age were sitting, looking rather bored.

"Children! Our last new student has arrived!" The woman chimed. The children looked at Gwyneth, and glared. Gwyneth sat down, feeling rather uncomfortable. The woman also sat, and smiled politely.

"I am Madam Xanthippe, the headmistress of this wonderful school. Now, I would like you children to introduce yourselves to eachother. Why don't you start?" Madam Xanthippe gestured to Gwyneth.

Gwyneth stared at her blankly. "Um, well, my name is Gwyneth Venusheart." She said timidly.

"Hello Gwyneth. Tell us about your family." Madam Xanthippe beamed.

"I—I have three older brothers, Basil, Caden, and Liam, and a father, Abraham." Gwyneth explained.

"What about your mother?" One of the boys in the room piped up.

Gwyneth pursed her lips, so it wouldn't tremble.

Madam Xanthippe noticed her discomfort and said, "Let's move along."

Gwyneth's school experience was not going to well. Nobody seemed to want to talk to her, not even her teachers. Sure, her grades were good, but her teachers didn't care. They ignored her. And all this made Gwyneth very piqued.

Author's Note: Second chapter, complete. Gwyneth is gettin' pissed, and that will have some affect on her, soon in the future. Well, I guess you should read and review, and remember, don't break my eleven-year-old heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Harry Potter book series

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Harry Potter book series.

Gwyneth sauntered down the halls of her school, in a horrible mood. This day had to have been one of her worst. Her first five classes had gone wonderfully. She had finished all of her work, was given no homework, and nobody had made any comments about her. But, Gwyneth's last class went badly. Gwyneth's last class was Herbology, her least favorite subject. Not only was she quite poor in this subject, but also the teacher was a _pain_. The teacher's name was Mr. Rosewood, and he seemed to absolutely hate Gwyneth. And the strange thing, Gwyneth thought, was that Mr. Rosewood only disliked _her_. He was friendly and helpful to everyone else, but always tried to embarrass Gwyneth, or get her in trouble.

And this day, he had done it. Not only had he made Gwyneth cry with embarrassment in class, he found a reason to give her a detention. He gave Gwyneth a detention for _falling down_, when somebody had actually tripped her.

"_Clumsiness will not be permitted_." He had said, standing over her.

So Gwyneth got a detention, and on the worst day possible, Halloween. While the rest of the school will be having a bit party, Gwyneth will be stuck in the greenhouse, pulling weeds most likely, while Mr. Rosewood made fun of her. Its not like Gwyneth would've went to the Halloween party, but it would've been nice to have a night to herself. 

So Gwyneth continued down the halls, heading to her detention.

"You're late, Miss Venusheart." Mr. Rosewood said quietly, when Gwyneth entered the conservatory.

Gwyneth looked up at him and said nothing. 

Mr. Rosewood was a young man, probably not even thirty. He was tall, and rather thin, with short-cropped light brown hair, along with a thin goatee. For some reason, he rather frightened Gwyneth. And this was strange to Gwyneth, also, because Mr. Rosewood wasn't one you would usually be scared of. In fact, there was nothing scary about him. His face was kind and good-looking, his personality usually charming and charismatic, except around Gwyneth. Around Gwyneth he was sarcastic and snide. 

"Sorry." Gwyneth finally replied.

Mr. Rosewood rolled his eyes and sighed. "Well, I hope you're ready to pull weeds." He hissed, throwing some gardening gloves at her.

Gwyneth stared at him. "Well, get to work!" He snapped, taking a seat behind his desk. 

Gwyneth slowly crouched by the weeds, slipped on the gloves, and went to work, half-heartedly. It was an uncomfortable job, because she could feel Mr. Rosewood's eyes bearing into her. She knew he was getting ready to attack.

"I _know_ you can work faster than that, Miss Venusheart. I mean, I am flattered that you'd want to work slow to spend time with me, but I don't want you wasting my night." Mr. Rosewood said coldly.

Gwyneth glanced at him over her shoulder. She was tempted to say something, but remained silent. She didn't speed up her job. She stayed at her slow, steady pace, but pulled much harder on the stray plants, bringing big hunks of dirt out with them, and getting her clothes covered in soil.

After about ten minutes of filthy weed pulling, Gwyneth heard Mr. Rosewood stand up, and walk toward her. She could feel him crouch beside her, and grab her hands. 

"Dear, you're getting yourself filthy. Do it like this." Mr. Rosewood put one of Gwyneth's hands flat on the dirt, close to the weed, and wrapped her other hand around the stray plant. "Now pull." He whispered.

Gwyneth followed her directions, and the plant came out, bringing a small bit of dirt with it. "Thank you." She murmured shyly. And that was when she realized she didn't need to be afraid of Mr. Rosewood, that he just liked to joke around. And that was the night Mr. Rosewood became Gwyneth's favorite teacher.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Since that night, Gwyneth's Herbology grades improved immensely. She wasn't as quiet anymore, either, since she knew Mr. Rosewood was just joking around. Her social health improved, also. She still had no real friends, but occasionally people would talk to her, ask her opinion, or pull her into a conversation. This made Gwyneth very pleased, and, before she knew it, her first year in school was over. It was the last day of school.

"Remember, students, rest your minds, but don't let them get too relaxed. Before you know it, you will be back to school." Madam Xanthippe yelled happily to the crowd outside the school. 

This was the time the entire school gathered in front of the school to say their goodbyes. Friends would cry and embrace eachother. Teachers would politely give their adieus to their favorite and not so favorite students. Siblings would reunite, and prepare to head for home. 

Gwyneth was in no mood for this. It all gave her a great headache. So she sat under a tree a little away from the crowd, chin in palm.

"What's the matter Miss Venusheart?" A friendly voice asked. Gwyneth looked up to see Mr. Rosewood.

"Nothing." Gwyneth replied tonelessly. 

"Then why are you sitting over here alone?" Mr. Rosewood questioned, standing near her.

"I'm waiting for all the commotion to clear so I can go home." Gwyneth sighed.

"Isn't there anyone you want to say goodbye to?"

Gwyneth looked at him. "Not particularly."

Mr. Rosewood ran his hand through his hair and stared at Gwyneth, thinking. " I know someone I want to say goodbye to." He said softly.

"Good for you. Go find him." 

Mr. Rosewood smiled. "Gwyneth, I'm talking about you. I'll miss your charm over the summer."

Gwyneth raised an eyebrow. "Charm? What _are_ you talking about? I have no charm."

"Gwyneth, you have plenty of charm. You're one of the most unique students I've ever met." Mr. Rosewood insisted.

"Whatever." Gwyneth stood up, in front of Mr. Rosewood. "Well, goodbye then." She held out a hand.

"Goodbye, Gwyneth." Mr. Rosewood took Gwyneth's hand. 

Gwyneth drew her hand away quickly, and hurried off to catch up to her brothers.

A/N: Yay, year one is over! Went by quickly, didn't it? I know, I know, I just want the summer to be here. In case you were wondering, I took Mr. Rosewood's personality from one of my own teachers, whom I got pretty close with. Well, Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I have a feeling this isn't needed in every chapter… *shrugs * who cares… I own… a few things… not many… just abou

Disclaimer: I have a feeling this isn't needed in every chapter… *shrugs * who cares… I own… a few things… not many… just about everything so far, so I just misstated something… I'm confused, you?

"Hurry up!" Caden shouted to his sister at the school train station.

"I'm coming…" Gwyneth grumbled, although there was no use to do so. Caden didn't hear it. She rushed to the train, and boarded with a scowl. Her brothers were already seated, delighted smiles on their faces. They seemed relieved that school was finally out, which, actually, Basil admitted with a lopsided grin.

"Oh yes, it's a pleasant feeling isn't it dear brothers? We finally get to go home and be spoiled, eat junk food, and goof off again." Gwyneth said tonelessly.

The boys stared at her. "It does sound great, Gwyneth, okay? Just because it doesn't thrill you as much as us doesn't mean you have to get sassy." Caden said, his voice unusually proud. "And where did you learn to be so damned sarcastic?" He added.

"That Rosewood, I imagine." Basil interjected. "He's just a silly man who knows nothing. Bad influence, if you ask me. I have no idea why Madam Xanthippe lets him teach!"

"That's not true! Mr. Rosewood is very intelligent!" Gwyneth butted in, before she could stop herself.

The boys looked to Gwyneth, causing her to flush.

Suddenly, Basil flashed his lopsided grin. "She just fancies him."

Gwyneth flushed deeper. "I—I do not." She stammered. It was the truth, she really didn't.

Liam had been silent, until now. "Lay off, you guys. She's had a difficult year."

Basil and Caden were quiet for a few moments. "That explains a lot. She seems different. Less peaceful, less simple, and less--" Basil paused. "Less innocent." He finished, hoping that was the correct word.

Caden pursed his lips, while Liam bit his bottom one. The rest of the train ride was silent, only containing the occasional cough, yawn, or sigh.

Their train arrived at King's Cross station in London, some time later. The boys let Gwyneth off the train first, and followed her. Their father was always late for picking them up, so they seat their trunks down with a sigh.

"It feels good to finally be back in London." Caden smiled, looking around the station. It was packed full of kids, arriving back from school. Mostly Hogwarts, the British magic academy, students.

To pass time, Liam, Caden, and Basil began chatting. Gwyneth stood a little away from them, arms crossed over her chest, and staring at nothing in particular. She didn't know why she wasn't glad to be home. Home was so wonderful, it always had been, it seemed. But now there was a change of heart. She longed to go back to school, back to the wide, classily decorated corridors, back to the attractive dormitories, back to the experienced educationalists. She missed it, for some reason. She missed it all. 

"Gwyneth!" A cheery, male's voice exclaimed. 

Gwyneth snapped back into reality, and saw her father rushing toward them. When he made it over he took his daughter in his arms, and squeezed her tightly.

Liam, Caden, and Basil stood, and received a small hug from Abraham.

"We must hurry home, I've something I must show you!" Abraham said with excitement. He ushered his children to the car, and left quickly. 

They soon arrived at their home, where they were rushed inside, no time to speak. Abraham was grinning widely as he led his kids into the kitchen. 

The sibling's eyes fell upon a tall, curvy woman with long red hair, and even tan, and large, hazel eyes sitting at the table.

"Children, this is Cassandra. She's going to be your mother." Abraham announced.

A/N: *Gasp! *Wow… I love that name… Cassandra… It fits this woman well, too… Cassandra means confuser of men. In the next chapter expect Gwyneth to get a bit sad, and you'll see whom she seeks out for advice… Review, please. Don't break my now twelve-year-old heart. (Birthdays are so awesome…)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Um… you know what it's s'posed to say, right

Disclaimer: Um… you know what it's s'posed to say, right? Good…

Liam, Caden, Basil, and Gwyneth looked at eachother, then back to Cassandra. 

"That's—that's wonderful father." Basil struggled out, forcing a smile.

"Fantastic." Caden sighed.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we must go unpack our things." Liam said.

"Children, wouldn't you rather sit and get to know your mother?" Abraham asked, glancing at Cassandra, who was staring at Gwyneth, lips pursed.

"Later, we promise." Liam replied, grabbing Gwyneth's arm. He pulled her out of the room, along with Caden and Basil, and they gathered in Liam's room.

Immediately, Basil exploded. "This isn't right! How could he do this to us?We don't need a mother! We—we don't even know her!" He spat.

"But we will." Liam stated calmly.

"But I don't _want_ to know her!" Basil protested.

"She does look a bit shady to me." Caden commented.

Everyone nodded.

"But how could father do this to us! He's going to ruin our lives!" 

"Don't say that, Basil. He wouldn't have done this if he didn't think necessary. He probably thinks Gwyneth needs a good woman influence on her." Liam suggested.

Gwyneth looked to him. "Why would I need that?"

"Well, maybe father thinks you're not—you know—lady-like." Liam shrugged.

Gwyneth raised a brow. "What would give him that idea?" Liam shrugged again. "Well, I think this is ludicrous, just bringing some strange woman into our lives without us getting a chance to know her. I can't believe father didn't wait for our approval." Gwyneth muttered.

"Well, love can do strange things to ya'" Basil said a bit distractedly. 

Everyone looked to him. "How would you know?" Caden questioned.

Basil flushed. "Just—just guessing…" He mumbled.

Gwyneth bit her lip a little and stood up. "I'm leaving. You three can argue about this Cassandra all you want, but you know we can't stop father from marrying her." And she left. She slowly walked down the hall, dragging her trunk behind her, and quietly entered her bedroom. She put her belongings down, and looked around the room.

_The same as I left it_, Gwyneth thought relieved. She sat at her desk chin in hand.

_I don't understand why father would do this. It's not like him._ She sighed unhappily, and opened her desk drawer. She pulled out a roll of parchment, a bottle of ink, and a quill. She unrolled the parchment, opened the inkbottle, and loaded her quill with ink. Then she froze.

_What am I doing? What am I writing?_ She pondered, confused. She reached over, and took her owl off of her trunk. She set its cage on the desk, and stared at the white bird, chewing on her lip.

_A letter? Hmm… A letter asking for advice? Maybe… But whom would I ask?_

_ _

__She thought about everyone she knew. _Okay, I know a lot of people… Unfortunately, all of them hate me… _She continued to chew on her lip.

Suddenly, the answer hit Gwyneth. But, she wasn't too fond of it. _The only person who would actually talk to me is Mr. Rosewood…But that seems kind of creepy, sending letters to a teacher over the summer…_ She sighed with frustration.

_Okay, I'll do it. He won't care, I don't think._ She decided, holding her quill to her parchment. She drew a breath, and began writing.

_Dear Mr. Rosewood,_

Gwyneth grumbled and scratched it out.

_Mr. Rosewood,_

_ _

__Gwyneth looked at it and smiled. _Much better._

_Mr. Rosewood,_

_ _

_I know it must seem awkward to receive a letter from a student during summer, but you are the only person I could think of to ask my questions to. In this letter, I will not begin to list my problems, in case someone else gets a hold of it._

_ _

_Thank you,_

_Gwyneth E. Venusheart_

_ _

_ _

Gwyneth looked over the letter, and sighed. _It will do_. She rolled up the parchment, tied a string around it, and opened her owl's cage. "Here you go, Tristian." She stroked her owl's feathers, and tied the letter to its foot. "Bring it to Mr. Rosewood, okay?" She fed the owl a treat, brought it to the window, and let it fly away. She watched the white creature until it was out of sight, and then flopped on he bed.

_If, Mr. Rosewood doesn't get my letter, _she thought, _I think it will be just fine with me. It was a dumb idea anyway._

_ _

Gwyneth put on an artificial smile as she, her brother, Abraham, and Cassandra settled in the sitting room later that night.

"Cassandra, these are my beautiful children I've told you about. This is Basil—" He gestured to his oldest son. "Caden, Liam, and Gwyneth."

"They seem a wonderful group, Abraham, really they do. Such handsome boys, and what a beautiful daughter." Cassandra beamed pleasantly, holding onto Abraham's arm.

The children gave strained smiles. "Where did you meet eachother, if I may ask?" Basil asked, actually no very interested.

Abraham and Cassandra looked at eachother, and grinned. "Well, I was new here, and my old boss told me to come to the ministry's office. I was lost, so of course your father, being the helpful man he is, helped me. He showed me around the office for my first week. Then we started meeting regularly, out of work. We couldn't help but fall in love." Cassandra explained happily.

_She's too perky for my liking_, Gwyneth thought.

"Sounds positively lovely." Caden commented, trying to please his father. "Don't you think, Gwyneth?" He added.

Gwyneth jerked her head up. "Huh? Oh… yeah, um, very lovely."

Cassandra chuckled amiably. "What is distracting you, dear?" She questioned.

"Nothi—what makes you think I'm distracted?" Gwyneth stammered.

She giggled once more. "Oh, I understand dear, you're just tired from school. You can go back to your room if you like, we can speak later." 

Gwyneth tilted her head a bit. "Thanks." She stood, looked at her family, and bowed, before exiting the room.

_She let off pretty easily… Oh well, there's no use in over thinking it…_Gwyneth entered her bedroom, and was surprised to see Tristian back, letter beside him. 

She approached the white owl, stroked it's feathers, and eyed the rolled up note. "Is this from Mr. Rosewood? Or is it my letter?" There was no use in asking, but Gwyneth enjoyed talking to her owl. She fed him another treat, and picked up the note. "Well, it's not mine, Tristian, I tied a green ribbon around mine, and this one has a red one."

She removed the ribbon, and unrolled the letter. She read it:

_Dear Miss Venusheart,_

_I'm glad to hear from you, but not so glad that you will soon be telling me some bad news. I'll gladly answer you questions, if you are willing to ask me. What, do you think I would've said no? Please write soon, you will not be interrupting anything, I promise you._

_ _

_Sincerely,_

_J. Rosewood_

_ _

_ _

_ _

__Gwyneth folded it up and smiled; sitting at her desk, ready to write once more.

A/N: I used some of my own direct thoughts in this chapter, such as: _She's too perky for my liking_. I use that one often. I just don't do perky. Well, I hope you like it… Oh! And if anyone has any questions, comments, or suggestions you'd rather have me alone see, e-mail me at [Pikac222@aol.com][1] (That stands for Pissed Incarnations Keep Addresses Carefully 2…22. Weird, I know, but that's the kind of things I made up when I was eight!)

   [1]: mailto:Pikac222@aol.com



	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Harry Potter related characters, names, and other associated indicia are property of J

Disclaimer: Harry Potter related characters, names, and other associated indicia are property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.©

Gwyneth sat in the perfectly green, perfectly kept grass of her backyard, distractedly watching her brothers play some kind of sport containing broomsticks. She wasn't too interested in sports, but it was still amazing that she didn't know the name of the only major sport in the wizarding world.

"Did ya' see that Gwyn!" Caden exclaimed to her, floating at least thirty feet in the air on his broomstick. Apparently, he had just done something astonishing.

"Astounding, Caden, really." Gwyneth said just loud enough for him to hear, and she also gave him thumbs up. _Need to encourage those guys_, she thought, standing up. "I'm going inside, you guys! Have fun!" She brushed the stray grass of her robes, and rushed into the house. She ran through the kitchen—not without grabbing an apple, of course—then passed through the sitting room, into the hallway, and stopped at her bedroom door. She took a large bite of the shiny red apple, and then entered the room.

She froze on the spot, but held her apple tightly (she was pretty hungry). Cassandra was sitting on her bed, a piece of parchment in hand. The red haired woman seemed to be reading it.

"Put that down!" Gwyneth blurted out before she could stop herself.

Cassandra looked up and met her eyes.She stood, and handed Gwyneth the parchment.

Gwyneth raised an eyebrow and looked down at the parchment. She soon realized what it was. That morning she had replied to Mr. Rosewood's letter, and began listing her worries. She began to read:

_Dear Gwyneth,_

_ _

_I can understand what is bothering you. It is rather awkward that your father would just bring a woman into your home, without giving you and your brothers a chance to get to know her. I suggest that you just try to get to know her, and if that doesn't work, ignore her! I know you can do that; you have three very restless brothers, and a lot people who aren't very fond of you. But, seriously, you should try to get along with this Cassandra._

_You say she looks a bit shifty, huh? Well, there are a lot of people who look shady who really aren't. And, really Gwyneth, who cares if she's perky? I know that you don't do perky, but you should really try to live with it. She sounds like a perfectly nice person to me, at least._

_Well, if there are any more things bothering you, don't hesitate to write._

__

_Yours,_

_Jarod Rosewood_

_ _

_ _

_ _

__"So you don't like me." Cassandra whispered.

Gwyneth bit her lip, looked to the ground, and shook her head.

"Well, that's okay for right now. This Jarod Rosewood is giving you some pretty good advice. Who is he?" Cassandra asked, trying to hide the hurt and anger in her voice.

"Just—just someone." Gwyneth murmured.

"A school friend?"

"Just some guy." Gwyneth responded.

"Your boyfriend?" 

Gwyneth flushed. "No, no, don't—don't be foolish. He's just someone I know."

"Hmm…" Cassandra narrowed her eyes, and left, thinking hard.

Gwyneth let out a relieved sigh and took another chomp out of her apple. She sat on her bed, and gazed out her window. _Ignore her, huh? Yeah, I guess that would work._ She shrugged and threw the core of her apple across the room into the trash pail.

That night at dinner, conversation went pretty slow.

"How was work today, father?" Caden asked. Cassandra had taken his seat, so now he sat between Basil and Liam.

"Oh, same as always. Long and tiring, with Lucius Malfoy bragging about his son." Abraham sighed.

"That Malfoy fellow seems a bit on the rude side to me." Cassandra commented.

"He's a decent guy, but his talking about his son is what gets me angry. But, if his son is really _that_ smart, the school he goes to must be pretty good." Abraham stated.

"He goes to Hogwarts, doesn't he?" Basil questioned.

"Yeah, I'm thinking it might have been a mistake to send you four to another school." Abraham retorted.

"Well, I think your children are quite smart, Abraham. Of course, its not too late to send them to this Hogwarts." Cassandra butted in.

"Yes, I understand, but I'd hate to separate them from they're friends." Abraham sighed.

"Oh, I know that, Abraham dear. But what I understand is that Gwyneth here doesn't have many friends at school. Perhaps you could transfer her to Hogwarts." Cassandra said sweetly.

Gwyneth quickly looked up, eyes a bit wide. 

"I'll have to think about that. Wonderful idea." Abraham smiled, leaned over, and kissed Cassandra gently, causing his children to look away disgusted.

"Hey Gwyneth, do you want to go to Diagon Alley with us? Father wants us to pick up a few things." Basil asked, peeking into his sister's room the next day.

Gwyneth shut the book she was reading, and got to her feet. "Sure." She replied, entering the hallway with him, closing the door behind her. 

"What does father want us to get?" Gwyneth asked.

"He wants us to pick him up a new cauldron, some more treats for his owl, and he wants me to get him some—_thing_—from Knockturn Alley." Basil replied.

"Knockturn Alley? Isn't that where they sell, like—dark stuff?" Gwyneth questioned.

"Yeah, that's right." Basil smirked. "Father wants something called a—" He paused to think. "Oh, I don't know what it's called right off the top of my head. I don't know what it does either. Can't imagine father wanting something that involves dark magic though."

"Well, if he needs it, he needs it. So lets go."

Basil and Gwyneth, along with Caden and Liam, soon arrived in Diagon Alley and immediately went to the ice cream shop, for the reason that Caden kept on whining, "_I'm hungry_!"

Basil was stuck with the bill, which he groaned about, and then the four left, to wander the streets.


End file.
